Modern consumer and industrial electronics, such as televisions, projectors, cellular phones, smartphones, appliances, and combination devices, are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
Electronic systems provide more functionality in an ever decreasing form factor. This represents challenges of accessing more information and content on a smaller device.
Thus, a need still remains for an electronic system with continuous navigation mechanism to navigate through the various content and information. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the diminishing opportunities for meaningful product differentiation in the marketplace, it is increasingly critical that answers be found to these problems. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater urgency to the critical necessity for finding answers to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.